this how we roll
by dourdan
Summary: netflix X how to train your dragon x Red vs blue takes place before the events of RVB season 1 episode 1, so Captain Flowers is still alive.
1. nice to meet you

Astrid, the thin blonde founding member of the dragon riders was riding her large blue dragon on patrol. But that night was different, the island was experiencing a thunder storm unlike anything she had ever seen before. She knew she needed to land, but was suddenly caught up in a torrent of wind that appeared to be pushing her straight towards a massive blast of lighting.

Meanwhile thousands of years in the future a small outpost called bloodgluch was experiencing something similar- but it was not the work of nature. Team blue had been working on a teleporter, but they didn't have it down quite yet- and they may or may not have ripped a hole in the fabric of time and space by trying to harness lighting as a power source.

Astrid Crashed down in the middle of a "war" of sorts. Two teams of 4; team Red and team Blue, as she would grow to learn were in a constant battle that seemed to only involve watching each other and guarding a flag.

She had crashed in the "blue" side of the canyon where she was greeted by a happy solider wearing aqua blue "armor"

"Are you ok darlin'? and your...um what is that animal? oh I'm sorry, where are my manners I'm Captain Butch Flowers, and this is team Blue."He said helping her to her feet. He seemed nice enough, but the rest of his team was keeping their distance.

"Her flying pony looks scary!" said a darker blue solider.

"Thanks, I'm Astrid and this is Stormfly, my ...dragon and I assure you she's not …scary." This was so strange to her, but at least this Captain Flowers guy seemed nice.

"Your what?!" shouted a different lighter blue solider. He decided to come closer and take a shot in the dark as to why a dragon and a girl dressed in Viking gear was now at their base. "um.. Miss, where are you from? By that I mean country and YEAR."

"Church be polite and introduce yourself. Miss Astrid this is Church." Flowers motioned.

"I'm from Berk, an island in the north Atlantic and the year was 780...ad." she added, as if it made this situation any easier to comprehend.

"oh (swear word Astrid had never heard before)!" Church said, heading back to the base to find a way to fix what they had done.

"Can I pet your flying pony!" shouted the dark blue solider. He was now jogging toward her."My name is Caboose- since Captain Flowers says it's rude to talk to you without saying our names."

"um..ok.. this is Stormfly. You can pet her but you need to follow my directions." luckily the directions were pretty simple."First you face away, next you touch her nose." She even demonstrated the two motions.

"How can I touch her nose if I'm facing away." Even with his armor he was concerned about what would happen if he missed.

"It's not difficult, I promise." She even positioned his body for step one.

"ok. Flying pony please don't bite my hand off." since Stormfly was already a trained dragon the process went smoothly.

"very good." she smiled.

"Now I want to ride the flying pony!" he declared.

"sure, why not." She shrugged. She was stuck here, might as well make friends.

"Stop saying flying pony- she just said it was a dragon." said Tucker, the 3rd member of the team.

"Don't be silly Tucker, there's no such thing as dragons." Caboose shouted as he mounted and took off to freak out the red team.

"Sorry about him", Tucker turned to the mysterious girl.

"it's ok, I have my own versions on my team." she said, watching how well Caboose could fly her dragon.

"Versions? You have two of annoying idiots?"Secretly Tucker wanted to ride the dragon.

"They're actually twins. They can get annoying at times and their work ethic is terrible, but if you can harness their creativity, good things can happen." she was not 100% sure she believed that, but that was her friend Hiccup's way of thinking.

"Good things?"Tucker laughed.

"All it takes is good leadership." again talking about Hiccup. She hoped her best friend could find a way to locate her.

She got a tour of the very sparse base and an invite to sleep in the hallway. But she was too anxious to sleep, so she joined Captain Flowers on the night watch.

"Does Stormfly ever sleep?" Flowers asked as the dragon followed them.

"She's just anxious, since we have no idea how we're going to get home." She stretched her back, she was tired and it would be nice to sleep but this place was just too strange.

"Church is…well he can figure this out." Flowers had a secret that he was forbidden from telling anyone, but what was the harm in telling a time traveler?

"So what's the deal with the other base?" she asked looking towards the seemingly identical base.

"This is all a game, but I'm the only one who knows that." His happy voice changed. "I was assigned to protect an AI, or robot" (he added, since she was from the past) created by a secret organization. It was because of this Flowers knew his team was destined to face great danger- and part of him was genuinely afraid of what would happen if he could not be there to protect them, since they worked together like a team of preschoolers.

"They just need focus, find direction; they need to learn their strengths and find where they fit in." she said, trying to comfort him.

"I take it you're the leader of your dragon team?" he asked.

"co-leader." She said just because she felt that was the best answer. "be positive, be kind- like you already are. They will find their way."

Flowers took off his helmet; he had shoulder length brown hair. He held his head as if he had a migraine.

"I'm just afraid they won't do it in time."

She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. He had a beautiful face. But when he opened his eyes she could see he was actually completely blind in both eyes.

"Are you blind?" she said out loud. He was a soldier-how did that even work?

"In order to wear this armor we have to go through a procedure that gives us enhanced strength, senses- but things go wrong, 20% of applicants die, another 5% suffer a disability. But when the program started those numbers were 36% and 12%" he said, more positive then he had any right to be.

"ok…" Astrid said with a nod.

"It's not too hard to work around It." he his blindness caused him to develop superior hearing, reflexes, a positive attitude and amazing skill set that had once earned him a place on the prestigious 'Project freelancer team.

"That's impressive." She said with a now genuine smile.

He kissed her, but she didn't stop him. He was so gorgeous she might have done more, but he stopped himself.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling way. "It's been a long time since I had someone who believed in me."


	2. get the party started

Meanwhile none of the reds had gotten any sleep after seeing Caboose on a dragon.

"Men we need to regroup, form a plan of attack" said Sarge, their leader. "What do we know- Simmions!"

"The blues tore a hole in the sky and now they have a dragon." answered Simmions, but Grif had more to add.

"And a girl with an axe, who's making out with their leader." he said looking through the scope of his weapon.

"We need to ask command for a plane, or at least a helicopter to take down that dragon." Was Sarge's final decision.

It would take a few a day or so, until then they would just keep watch on the situation.

After leaving talking with Captian Flowers Astrid decided to do a little exploring on her own. When Stormfly tried to follow her to stay put, since having the dragon around would make her more of a target. "You need to get some sleep. I know this whole situation is scary, but we're safe here- the blue team they're good people." Stormfly agreed to follow her in to the blue base and get some sleep.

But Astrid wasn't done. She exited out the back (in case anyone was watching her) and made her way to the red base to see what she could steal. It wasen't too difficult since they were all in a meeting, discussing what to do if/when they take down her dragon. Keep it ? Kill it and use its parts to make weapons? Astrid wasn't worried, team blue could take them, especially after the training class she had planned. She grabbed some random items and left the red's base as quickly and quietly as possible.

The next day, after getting some sleep, Astrid decided to talk with the blue team again. She started with Church who was still working on how to get the teleporter to draw in enough power without the use of a lighting storm.

"Want to train with my dragon? I think it could be allot of fun." She smiled

"I don't know what things are like where you come from, but we're not here to have fun." he said, not even looking at her.

"Fine, it can be educational, and once I ask Captain Flowers it will probably become mandatory." She said, reverting back to her normal tone.

"You know I'm trying to find a way to get you home." He was getting annoyed, but he knew she was correct -Captain Flowers wouldn't say no.

"You can do that later; this might be your only chance to train with a dragon. And my only chance to train with -you." that was all she could think to say without betraying what flowers told her. "the open area north of the base- 30 minutes, be there."

Next she talked to Caboose, he was way more in to the idea, in fact he offered to help her set up.

Tucker was on watch at the time, but since Captain Flowers was also going he figured he had permission.

She actually talked to Captain Flowers last since he was sleeping standing up, in his armor. She wasn't sure how to wake him so she simply took his hand.

"Astrid?" he woke up immediately.

"Sorry, I was going to run a training session using Stormfly, I thought you might want to observe or participate." She said asked.

Of course he did, why wouldn't he. "That seems like a great time!"

Astrid's plan was to teach them to work as a team, but also have a chance to ride her dragon. She went first, to show them what she expected of them. She taught them the commands she used with her dragon, then she basically opened fire as they had to find a way to take her down using the obstacle course components she had Caboose set up (meaning no one was allowed to fire their weapon directly at her dragon). She also had targets set up that they could shoot at using either Stormfly's spikes or their own weapons.

"hit as many targets before you get taken down- top score gets this." She opened a tarp, reveling everything she stole the night before.

"You broke in to red base! You rock!" Tucker high fived her.

That made her feel genuinely happy, almost like how she felt around her own team.

"So when it's not our turn on the dragon we cannot fire our weapons? What do we actually do?" asked Church who still thought this was all incredibly stupid.

"be creative and work as a team, and if you don't know how to do that than just follow my lead." She said as she would be on the ground for all 4 turns. Basically her idea involved launching physical attacks by

The winner was of course Caboose. For some reason dragon riding came naturally to him. He was not as good at hitting targets (on purpose.)But since it was so hard to get him knocked off he eventually hit them all by accident.

Captain Flowers came in second, probably because Astrid (and she suspects everyone else) simply went on the defensive (moving/blocking the targets) and did not attack him directly while he was on the dragon. He only fell of when he tried to hit a target at a bad angle and got thrown.

Church came in 3rd, because unlike Captian flowers, the team did not hold back. Astrid did a jump kick off a high point, attempting to knock him off herself, but Church banked right and Astrid slammed in to Stormfly's leg. However that brought him low enough for Caboose to smack him off with a metal plank.

Tucker had issues with keeping his balance while firing his weapon and fell off within 5 minutes. She gave him some of candy (from her bag of loot) anyway since he was simply the coolest member of the team. And she allowed him to get in some practice time.

Caboose picked up one of Stormfly's projectile spikes to keep for later, it seemed like it might be useful, and it was pretty.

That night Church was still working on the teleporter, since the girl's "activity" took away from his more necessary task. "We need an actual lighting storm." He said out loud to no one in particular. There was no way to force the system to malfunction to such a massive degree without a power source.

Caboose came over with an idea "What if we can make it rain by blowing up a cloud." Without asking he stuck the spike in a very odd place and turned the power on. This nuked the sky. The sky went yellow, then pink, then black as if the blast was unsuccessful. On the contrary-It succeeded beyond their expectations. They created a hole similar to before, a tunnel of sorts connecting two worlds but this hole was a good 10 miles wide, and where ever they were 'connecting' to was experiencing a massive rainstorm.

Chruch was frozen in place, was this good? Bad? Permanent?

"ASTRID! WE DID IT!" Caboose shouted. Everyone came out of the base to see WTF Caboose had done.

"How can we be sure Astrid will make it back to HER time? We could be shooting her another thousand years in to the future." Tucker said. He was concerned, but he would also miss having a dragon around.

All of a sudden Hiccup flew through on toothless, his impressive sleek black dragon. He was followed by the twins on their two headed dragon, Fishlegs on his rock type dragon, and Snotlout on his terrifying red dragon.

"I think we can take that as a sign." Church, said as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"This is all kinds of awesome."Tucker shouted though the rain.


	3. suck it reds

"Astrid! Thank god! Where are we?!" Hiccup shouted.

"Why is everyone here?!" she shouted back, through the rain.

"Because you have been missing for 3 weeks!" he shouted back.

3 weeks? How was that even possible? But it explained why the entire team was there, finding her would have been their only priority.

Just then the Reds opened fire on the dragons, they had not one but 2 black helicopters. And they were fast and they were firing bullets that were like nothing the dragon riders had ever seen. On top of all that the rain allowed the helicopters to be virtually invisible- unlike a group of giant colorful flying monsters.

"Let us help! Our helmets can see through the rain!" shouted Tucker. Their helmets were equipped with digital sonar that allowed images to bypass their eyesight and be transmitted directly to the brain. (This was how Captain Flowers was able to see on a daily basis, although the images were like living an a world made of graph paper.)

Hiccup landed to hear more. The rest of team tried their best to not get shot while the dragons fired their much slower projectiles.

"They can ride! And they have the same weapons." Astrid told Hiccup.

"Church ride with Hiccup." she commanded.

"Your name is Hiccup? "he said as he got on the back of the black dragon. They engaged the reds as the other members of the team landed one at a time.

"Snoutlout this is Tucker." She said pushing Tucker forward.

Tucker thought Astrid's dragon was weird looking but this red one was the stuff of nightmares.

"He's not as bad as he looks" she felt the need to say, describing both Snoutlout and his dragon.

"Caboose with Fishlegs !" um.. She knew that would be a problem. Fishlegs was 'big' to say the least and his dragon was one of the smaller ones. His dragon was not big enough to carry a second rider.

"New plan- Caboose you give me your weapon. You and Captain Flowers take Stormfly." She really didn't need or plan on using his weapon but it guaranteed he would not have an 'accident'. Captain Flowers could shoot (better then Caboose at least) while Caboose could maneuver Stormfly almost as well as she could.

"Are you sure about this, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked, but he already knew she was. He had faith, she had a good reason for trusting these people with her most treasured possession.

Caboose took to the sky. Fishlegs was about to remount his dragon when Astrid pulled him to the side. "We have enough people in the air- I have a plan." Fishlegs's dragon had a very special ability, it ate rocks, metal, (pretty much anything solid) then vomited up a new material. So they were off to destroy the red's base.

The twins dragon took a hit, since they were the only team without a Blue firing a weapon, so they landed to see what Astrid was up to.

"Hey! Do me a favor and give us come cover." She motioned Ruffnut and .

"Can you tell us a little more about these robot people?" asked the female twin, while her brother ordered one head of the dragon to shoot the very foggy, flammable gas to cover what they were about to do.

"Church, things about to get real foggy"

"what part of digital sonar don't you understand?!" He said out loud. These people were from 788 ad- the answer to that question is 'all of it.'

"I mean stop firing our we're going to blow up." Hiccup and the remaining dragon riders pulled up, straight in to the storm. Caboose followed suit since it looked like fun.

"No, I think that's the perfect time to be firing." Church sais as he noticed the helicopters were not able to get above the fog- or at least not as quickly as the dragons. As soon as Hiccup's dragon was clear Church fired down, taking out one of the helicopters.

Meanwhile Fishlegs's dragon ate some explosives, and created a 20 foot long molten fuse of sorts. Astrid then had the other head of the twin's dragon shoot a fireball while everyone else ran for cover. They only took out a large chunk, but it would be noticeable.

The rain caused the fog to quickly clear, the fight resumed, now 3 on 1.

"Suck it reds!"

"What's wrong with the color red?" Snoutloud asked out loud.

In that moment Sarge, with Simmons as his gunner, pulled close enough to shout, "If we shoot down that one we're keeping it as the team red mascot!"

"Does that answer your question?!" Tucker said as he returned fire. He crippled the propeller enough to force them off course, allowing Captain Flowers to land a shot at Simmons. It was enough to get the remaining helicopter to cease fire and retreat.

The dragons landed, letting the riders dismount, to meet up with Astrid and the rest of her team. Captain Flowers walked to the middle of the open meadow area looking up at the mysterious rain streaked sky.

Astrid knew she had to go, this chance might not come again. She went to Captain Flowers to say goodbye.

"After what we just experienced I realize I have nothing to worry about; my team can stand up to anything the future may bring" he said out loud, as if he could sense her standing behind him.

"Same here." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Despite the rain he took off his helmet, turned to her and touched her face, as if trying to truly see her.

"There is something so special about you, darlin'. I feel like I knew you in a previous life. "

She felt it too; there was a unique energy between them, as if they were kindred spirits. She touched his face, stroking her hand down his brow bone, his cheek, to his jaw line, while their faces moved closer together. All of a sudden it hit her; she knew that energy, that soul of an unsure leader who only needed to learn to believe. She knew who/what he was. They came with inches of kissing again, but instead she whispered in his ear, "I could never forget you."

"The hole in the sky is closing!" shouted Caboose.

"Your team is waiting." Astrid and Captain Flowers said simultaneously then laughed.

The twins, Fishlegs, and Snoutlaud were already through the warp. Hiccup was waiting, wondering what she was doing.

"What was that about?"

"Go back through the warp before it closes! I'll explain everything later!" she would explain most of it later, to the best of her abilities. But certain things, the magic of the universe, were best left unexplained. With that she mounted her dragon and followed the rest of the group through the hole in the sky. Hiccup did the same, taking one last look back at the strange world they were leaving behind.

"GOODBYE SKY PONIES!" shouted Caboose, waving, as if they could still see him.

end

"This is how we roll

This is how we do

We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon"

-This is how we roll by Florida Georgia line


End file.
